


Jealous

by Marorin5



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mention of past relationships, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mia Is Jealous, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia questions Brian about two women that were part of his life during the five years that they were separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how this came to be is kind of funny. I was talking to my friend, Gotrix, about my other one-shot, Favor, and we started joking about Letty telling Mia about Monica and Sophie and how Brian would be in trouble if she did. And… that's how this thing came to be. XD 
> 
> It's not necessary to read Favor to understand this. Although I'd definitely appreciate it if you guys checked it out as well. :P

Mia smiled at her best friend, her hand stroking her five-month pregnant belly fondly. Letty had recovered her memories four months ago, during the whole Shaw issue, and it made Mia happy to know Letty finally remembered. She knew the last two years have been hard on Letty, who hadn't been able to remember anything except of tiny flashes of old memories she couldn't place. She couldn't imagine how it was like for her, to watch how everyone remembered everything about her and yet she didn't. Recovering all her memories was something that happened from one moment to the next and it wasn't easy for Letty to just adjust as if nothing had happened, but she had managed.

Right then, Letty was telling her about the time she went to Brian to get Dom's name cleared. Brian and Letty had bonded—they'd become close—and Mia never noticed. Perhaps it was for the best; she wasn't sure how she would've reacted if she found out her best friend was hanging out with her ex-boyfriend—with Brian O'Conner, particularly—but she definitely wouldn't have been happy. She'd heard this story before—Brian had told her—but she loved hearing it from Letty. She loved the fact she finally remembered.

"So, he told me what he had been up to those last five years," Letty was saying. "He told me about skippin' town, that he went to Miami and met Tej, Jimmy, and Suki. He told me that the FBI hunted him down and got him to pull this job to get his record cleared, and that he cut Roman the same deal so that he worked with them, too. Said he and Roman fixed up their friendship while pullin' that job."

"Yeah, he and Rome weren't on the best of terms, were they?" Mia knew about that—Brian had told her—but it was hard for her to imagine Brian and Rome being on bad terms. They got along so well, it was like nothing ever happened between them.

"Yeah, but it all turned out for the best, right?"

"Sure did."

"Yeah, I mean, the two ended up stayin' in Miami with Tej and others for a while. Then this FBI agent—Bilkins, I think—offered Brian a job, and he accepted. Makes sense to me 'cause I didn't think he'd look for a job with the Feds after what he had told me. Turns out they went looking for him; well, at least Bilkins did," she laughed. "Oh, and he told me about Monica and Sophie, too. And about Stasiak—"

"Wait," Mia's eyes narrowed and her voice came a little bit harsher. "Monica? Sophie? Brian never told me about them."

Letty's eyes widened. Brian had explained to her the relationship he had with Monica and with Sophie. She hadn't thought that mentioning them would make Mia react like that. It seemed like her pregnancy hormones were making her more possessive of Brian or something. Letty was sure Sophie would be fine in Mia's book, but Monica wouldn't be so lucky. "Monica is the Customs agent that worked with Brian and Rome in Miami, and Sophie was Brian's partner in the FBI," she explained, wanting to calm Mia and save Brian from an interrogation.

"I know that, but I have a feeling it was more than that." She remembered one time when Brian was telling her about Miami years ago, and now that she thought about it, he hesitated a little when mentioning Monica. She hadn't thought much about it back then, but right now, that little detail was suddenly a very important thing. "I'm gonna go ask him about it. See you later, Letty!"

Letty watched as Mia stood up from her seat and left the kitchen. She really hadn't expected Mia to react in such a way, but she was pregnant and it seemed that her hormones were making her a little bit crazy. She just hoped that Brian would survive after he gave the explanation Mia wanted, especially after he went over the Monica part. Letty saw Brian as a brother, and he had been the friend that was there for her when Dom left her in the DR, so she really didn't want him to die. She also didn't really want to die herself, so which is why she stayed in her seat when Mia left the kitchen.

Brian didn't have to work in the garage that day, so he decided to hang out with Roman who had just come back from a trip to Europe. They were messing around in the backyard, laughing and talking with Coronas in their hands. Jack was in school, and there were some few hours left until Brian had to go pick him up from school. The blond was laughing at a story Roman was telling him about his trip when Mia walked over to them.

"Hey, Mia!" Roman exclaimed, seeing the woman first. "How you doin', girl?"

"Just fine," she smiled at him, and then turned to her boyfriend. "We need to talk," she told him, not bothering with greetings or small talk.

"Ooh!" Roman whistled and grinned. "You're in trouble!"

Brian sent a nasty glare at him, and then turned to his girlfriend. "Uh, sure," he said, a bit nervously. He didn't need Roman to tell him he was in trouble; he could tell that himself based on the way Mia was looking at him. He didn't know what he did, and he tried hard to think of what he could have done to upset Mia. Unfortunately, he came up with nothing. "So, what's up? Did I do something?" He regretted asking immediately when Mia's eyes narrowed at him. "Uh… well, maybe I did… I forgot to fuel the car yesterday. And the other day I ran a bit late to pick up Jack…"

Roman snorted at him. "Sure you did, cuz. Father of the year award!"

"Shut up," the blond hissed quietly.

Mia frowned more when hearing Brian admitting other stuff he hadn't told her about, but honestly, those weren't too bad. Those were normal mistakes everyone made. She was way more bothered by the feeling she had that Brian kept something hidden about those two other women Letty mentioned. "No, it's not that," she said, glaring up at him. "What I wanna know is; who's this Sophie and this Monica you told Letty about?"

Roman burst out in loud laughter, ignoring the cold glare Brian sent his way. "Oh, man, you're in shit. You're in deep shit!" he chuckled, patting Brian in the shoulder. "Ya know, I'm gonna run by the store to get some few more beers," he said, snickering to himself as he walked to his car. "I just hope you're alive by the time I come back!"

"Fuck you, Rome!" Brian yelled as Roman got into his car and sped off.

"So," Mia started saying and Brian looked back at her. She was standing with her arms crossed, not amused at all. "What was that about? Who are those two?"

Brian sighed. He never thought he'd have to explain to Mia about the relationship he had with other women in the past—they were in the past—but he couldn't keep it from Mia if she wanted to know. He just hoped he could explain things through and survive through it all. He wanted to be actually alive when his daughter was born.

"Sophie was my best friend in the FBI," he explained, starting off with the easy part. "I meet her there, and we became close. She was the only one I trusted and cared for in that office. She even met Letty when she came to me to go undercover."

"And there was nothing more than that?"

"No. There was nothing between us. We were just good friends; we had each other's backs. I actually ran into her some few months ago—remember when I told you that I'd run into a friend of the FBI at the store?" Mia nodded. "Yeah, well, it was her. We talked for a bit, caught up, then we left. She was pretty surprised when I told her I had a kid, but she wasn't surprised it was with you. I think she knew that I loved you, even though she never really met you and I didn't really talk about you back then."

"Okay," she nodded, believing him. Letty knew this woman once, and now that she had recovered her memories, she would have told her if she knew something fishy was between Brian and Sophie. Besides, Sophie seemed to realize how much Brian loved her, which made Mia happy. "Maybe you should invite her over sometime."

Brian grinned. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she shrugged and smiled up at him. "She's your friend, isn't she? And Letty knows her, too. I think it'd be nice if she got to meet Jack as well."

"She'd love him," he said happily, chuckling. "She was already sayin' how adorable our kid was when I showed her a picture of him. Imagine when she actually gets to meet him."

"Well, that's good," she said. The smile she had on her face disappeared as her face became serious. "Okay, now, tell me about Monica."

Well, shit. Now he had to go to the hard part of the explanation and he wasn't looking forward to it. "Well… Monica was the Customs agent that worked with me and Rome on the Verone case," he said slowly, even though he knew Mia already was aware of that because he'd told her that part before. "Bilkins and Rome thought that she'd flipped, but I wasn't so sure. I knew she was tryin' to keep her cover and save her ass at the same time. I could understand her. In the end, she was still on our side. She warned us when she heard Verone wanted to kill us and she helped us take him down."

"I know that already. What I want to know is if there was ever anything between her and you."

"Yes," he admitted, but he quickly continued with his explanation, knowing Mia wanted to hear it. "Me and Monica… Well, I guess in the beginning it all started with mutual attraction, y'know? I thought she was hot, and she thought I was hot. But, then we realized we actually had something in common—we'd both been undercover before, we both knew what it like—and we bonded with that. We understood each other in a way, you know? And after the whole Verone thing was over, we thought we'd give it a go," he shrugged. "We didn't work out though, and we just ended up remaining friends. She's my friend, Mia."

"How can I trust if she's really your friend?" Mia asked. A part of her knew that she shouldn't worry but she was just too paranoid. She still wasn't used to not having trouble. Every single time her brain could calm down from this paranoia she had, something happened that made her worry once again. "How do I know that you weren't still with her when we saw each other again?"

"Mia, I wasn't—" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was getting a bit frustrated but he didn't let it show. He didn't want to upset her. "You know I'd never do that to you," he said softly, grabbing her face in his hands. "Me and Monica broke up way before I saw you again."

"But, why did you keep your relationship with her a secret from me, then?" she questioned, stepping back and away from him.

"Because I didn't think it was important!" he explained, running once again a hand through his hair.

"How can it not be important? I'm your girlfriend! I have the right to know these things."

"Is that why you didn't tell me about Cole?"

"How…" She stared at him, stunned. "How do you know about Cole?"

"Letty told me 'bout him when she hanged out with me while we were working on gettin' the deal for Dom with the FBI," he explained. "It wasn't long after when she told me you'd broke up with him. She told me it would never last and she was right. See? I know for a fact I wasn't the only one datin' other people during those five years."

Mia stayed quiet. Cole was a guy she had meet and they'd dated for a little while. They'd been dating when Letty came back home, but she'd broke it off soon after that. Mia had wanted to love Cole—he was good to her—but her heart belonged to someone else, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Mia," Brian said as he walked over to her and grabbed her face again. This time she didn't step away as she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. "Monica and me have an understanding because we've both been undercover. She was the only one that could actually understand me after what had happened in LA when we first met, and even though we didn't work out romantically, she's still a good friend and I care about her. I never loved her like I loved—love—you, but we had a bond that was unique and that's not gonna change."

Mia just stood silent, taking all Brian was telling her in.

"Hobbs told me she was the one that brought him the information on Letty being alive. If it hadn't been for her, maybe we wouldn't have found Letty." This information was new to Mia, who looked up in shock. "I knew she'd wanted to transfer to the DSS, but I never actually found out if she did 'cause I went on the run with you. Apparently, Hobbs asked her to help him get us but she refused. Instead, she worked on another case that was pretty important; said that she didn't want to put people she considered friends behind bars."

Mia had mixed feelings. She didn't like the knowledge that Monica had something with Brian at some point, but if she was the one who gave them the possibility to find Letty, then she couldn't be gladder. "I guess she isn't so bad…"

"She's a bitchy snob, but she's not half bad," Brian laughed, but then he turned serious. "Listen to me, Mia. It doesn't matter who we dated in that past. That's, well, in the past. What matters right now is us."

"You're right," Mia nodded, then looked at the ground. She felt ashamed that she had reacted so badly at just the mention of other women's names. She knew Brian had other girlfriends during those five years, just as she had other boyfriends. But, she couldn't really know if he actually thought of her during those years. "I just… I hate to think that I was the only one that… that still thought of you, and that you didn't miss me as much as I missed you."

"I missed you so fuckin' much. You have no idea, Mia. No matter how much I said to myself that I was done with you, I always ended up thinking about you."

"Ditto," she smiled softly. "It's amazing to think how far we've gotten," she commented, placing her hands on her belly.

"Yeah," Brian smiled, placing his hands on top of hers. "Honestly, I'm just amazed you can get so possessive over an idiot like me. You could do so much better."

Mia smiled widely. "I could," she teased. "But, I don't, 'cause all I want is you."

Brian grinned and leaned down, kissing her. As he had said, it didn't matter who they'd dated in the past, or what they'd done. What mattered was the present, and the future they were going to build together for their family; him, Mia, Jack, and their baby girl. And nothing was more perfect than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
